


Planning makes perfect

by GivemeanID



Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, M/M, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Pregnancy, Tobirama overwhelming need to plan everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Tobirama is convinced that a child with Senju and Uchiha blood will be able to stop the feud between their two clans.Of course, in true Tobirama fashion, he goes overboard.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551997
Comments: 44
Kudos: 422





	Planning makes perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember who asked me for an oiroke!Tobirama, but the idea went a little out of control here ^^

\- Excuse me ? Izuna said, not believing his ears, you want me to what ?

When Tobirama Senju had ambushed him on his way back from a mission, as Izuna was dirty and exhausted, he had expected the Senju to kill him or to take him hostage. He had certainly not expected this absolute nonsense. Briefly, he wondered if the Senju was on drug. Not that he imagined the other capable of indulging in that kind of things, but surly the other had to be high as fuck to propose that kind of things.

\- I want you to get me pregnant, Tobirama repeated, face blank and voice neutral.

Now Izuna was sure of it, the Senju was drugged to the gills. Okay, he could understand the logic behind the whole thing, for a child bearing the blood of their two clans would be the perfect catalyst for peace. Hashirama and Madara would latch onto the occasion and never let go. There was just a little problem.

\- I think you forgot a tiny bitty detail, Senju...  
\- Which is ?  
\- We are both male, you asshat !!

That didn't make Tobirama react, to Izuna growing despair regarding his rival's sanity.

\- No need to worry, Tobirama deadpanned, I have a jutsu for that.

************

Madara was trudging through the forest, his gunbai slung on his back, oscillating between fury and worry. Izuna was late from his mission. Either the little fucker had stopped somewhere to have fun and then gods help him, Madara was going to strangle him, or the little fucker had gotten himself kidnapped and them gods help him, Madara was gonna put him on a leash.

As he was making his way to the edge of the Uchiha territory, in the direction Izuna was supposed to come back from, he sensed a massive presence coming his way. Rolling his eyes, he accelerated, praying the other didn't remark him. To no avail, since the presence bifurcated in his direction at full speed.

Two minutes later, a beaming Hashirama was appearing between the trees.

\- Hello Madara !

Feeling his right eye twitch, the Uchiha grabbed his gunbai and bashed the Senju's face with it.

************

Izuna blinked.

\- You have a jutsu for that ?  
\- Yeah. It will allow me to harness a female form, with the reproductive organs and everything.  
\- You... I... woman ? Izuna squeaked, mind filled with dirty thoughts.  
\- Yes. Do you agree ?  
\- Why me ? he piped, voice higher by several octaves.  
\- Because you're my rival, duh...

Izuna smiled broadly. You didn't refuse an occasion to raw the White Demon, especially when he was the one asking for it.

\- Yeah, I agree !  
\- Fine. I booked a room for a month at a nearby inn. Follow me.  
\- Why a month ?  
\- Well, I don't know how much time it will take for my female form to ovulate and be fertile, so it's safer to have intercourse everyday for a month in order to ensure a pregnancy.

Izuna blushed and grinned. A month having sex with the female version of Tobirama ? After that, he could die a happy man.

************

\- Ow ow ! Madara stop hitting me !  
\- I don't have time dealing with you, you overgrown tree fucker ! Izuna is missing !  
\- I know ! Tobi's missing too !  
\- Why should I care ?!  
\- The trees told me they are together !

Madara froze, gunbai raised over his head.

\- If your brother did anything to mine, I swear..!  
\- Don't worry, the tree told me the are both safe and sound ! They also keep congratulating me, but I don't understand that part...

************

\- What is that ? Izuna asked, eying the scroll like it was about to catch on fire.  
\- Our planning, Tobirama answered matter-of-factly as he unpacked their things.  
\- Did you even list the toilet time ?!  
\- Yes, Tobirama deadpanned, producing a timer from the depths of his backpack.

************

\- Okay ! I agree to let you come with me for the sake of my brother ! But I swear to god if you start whining, I'm cutting you in half !  
\- So mean...  
\- So now, what do your goddamn trees say ?

************

Izuna blushed all the way to his hairline. The female version of Tobirama was gorgeous. Tall, with large shoulders, large hips and legs for days. She (he ?) had small perky breasts and her muscles were rolling like steel ropes under her snow white skin. Her facial feature were just a little less sharp than her male counterpart, but there was no doubt that this was Tobirama.

Sitting naked on the futon, Izuna felt himself grow hard in two seconds top. Gods, this was embarrassing ! But then, his eyes fell on the nest of silver curls hiding her sex and he became even harder.

\- You're enthousiast, that's a good thing, Tobirama said, her face neutral, like she wasn't naked in front of an ennemy.

She started positionning herself on her hands and knees, but Izuna stopped her.

\- What ? she snapped.  
\- Wait ! Have you done that before ?!  
\- Having sex ? No this is the first time. How is even relevant to our business ?  
\- Well, since it's your first time - inner Izuna was dancing the victory dance at the idea that he was gonna take Tobirama's virginity - maybe we should take things slow.  
\- Mmmm... okay, why not ?

************

\- We already passed in front of this tree.  
\- No, it's not the same tree.  
\- I told you it's the same !  
\- Between you and me, who has the Mokuton ?  
\- I don't care ! We are lost Senju !!

************

Tobirama was lying on her back on the futon, breathless, covered in sweat. Izuna was kneeling between her legs, his lips shiny with her fluids, looking like a cat who got the canary.

\- Woah, she breathed, I didn't know my body could have this kind of reaction...  
\- Did you like it ?  
\- Fuck yes. Wait a minute...

She rolled on her belly, crawled to her backpack and dug a notebook and a pen out of it.

\- Why are you taking notes ?!  
\- Shut up Uchiha, it's for science ! Now do that thing with your tongue again, I need more data.

*************

\- A week ! A week going in circles in that fucking forest while my brother might be tortured ! And all of that because you listen to these fucking trees !!!  
\- They say you are mean...  
\- Well fuck them !!!

************

Tobirama nuzzled Izuna's hair, the Uchiha pressed flushed against her chest, burning like an inferno, his cock still seated inside her. She sighed, satiated. She found out she quite enjoyed the feel of his cock in her and of his weight on her. Izuna squeacked when she scratched his scalp idly.

\- That was really enjoyable, she grumbled lowly.  
\- Cool... maybe we could do it again...  
\- Good idea...

The timer went off.

\- But first, bath time !

Izuna groaned.

************

\- I'm going to incinerate you, you goddamn Senju ! And then it will be your trees' turn !!!  
\- Madara, I think you're overreacting.

************

\- Izuna... Izuna wake up.  
\- Mmmm... what ?  
\- It worked. I am pregnant.  
\- Oh ! Cool, very cool...  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- Maybe we should do it one more time, just to be sure...

Izuna nodded eagerly.

************

\- Look an inn ! The trees say Tobi and Izuna are inside !  
\- They said that for the last four inns we saw !  
\- Well forgive them, they are trees, for them all the inns look the same.  
\- Okay, let's try that one..

Exhausted, Madara dragged himself toward the building, when suddenly Hashirama froze and went very pale.

\- What ?!  
\- Madara... the trees say Izuna pollinated my brother...

Now it was Madara's turn to feel faint. The two shinobi rushed inside, quickly located the room in which their brothers were and broke the door. When they walked inside, it was to find a definitively female Tobirama enthousiastically riding Izuna's cock. Izuna whined and attempted to hide his face in her cleavaged. Tobirama glared at them, not happy at being interrupted.

Madara fainted. This was too much for him.


End file.
